I Just Came To Say Goodbye
by LibroAmante
Summary: I suck at summaries. So please read this story and maybe submit your own. Puckleberry; Angst, Hurt/Comfort. R/R


_**Title**__ – I just came to say goodbye_

_**Genre**__ – Glee; Hurt/Comfort, Angst_

_**Pairing**__ – Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry_

_**Warning**__ – This story will have at the very least mentions of abuse, self-harm, and bullying._

_I do NOT own Glee. If I did, Rachel and Puck would be the golden couple and Quinn and Santana would be at the bottom of the social hierarchy at McKinley._

_**A/N**__ – This, while not my first fanfiction, will be slow to update, if updated at all. This and all of my stories are always available for adoption. Just message me and tell me that you are adopting my story. I retain the right to continue my story even if it has been adopted. If you adopt my story, you will have the option to also receive my noted for the story. You do not have to use them, but you may. _

* * *

_Location_: Lima, Ohio; McKinley High School Auditorium

_Date_: February 5, 2011; 4:05 PM; Way After Last Period

_Characters_: Rachel Berry, William Schuester, Noah Puckerman

**William Schuester's POV**

I was heading out of the school building at the end of the day when I heard something. It sounded like singing, but there shouldn't be anyone left in the school. I decided to check the sound out and see who was still here.

As I got closer to the sound, it also grew louder and I realized it was coming from the auditorium and it was a female voice. As I moved to open the door, I thought of who it could possibly be. The most obvious thing was that it was a girl from my glee club or someone who should be in my club, because the voice was absolutely flawless.

The question was which girl? Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Rachel, or Mercedes? The most likely option was Rachel because I (and everyone else) knew that she liked to practice in the auditorium as much as she could. With that in mind, I opened the heavy wooden door completely.

I was right, it was Rachel. She was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't seem to notice my entrance so I hung back in the shadows to see and hear what she was singing.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie_

The smile I had on my face when I entered slowly dropped into a worried frown. This wasn't the type of song that Rachel would usually sing. I could see the wet glimmer of tears trailing down her light brown cheeks.

"Rachel?", I called.

She looked up, startled. She quickly wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her sweater and seemed to cover her emotions with a blank face and a fake smile...

"Yes, ?", she asked.

"Are you all right?", I inquired.

"I'm just fine. Even perfect you could say", she replied.

"If you're sure–", I started.

"I'm fine", she insisted.

"Well then I think it's about time you went home. Your parents are probably worried sick."

"Not likely", she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" '_Surely I heard wrong?'_

"Nothing, Mr. Schuester. You're right. I'd better head home."

"I'll walk you out"

"You don't have to do that."

"It's alright"

I stood there on the auditorium stage and waited as she gathered up all of her notes and belongings. She shrugged her coat on and winced when her arm grazed the edge of the piano. She grabbed her wheeled backpack and headed up the ramp and out the wooden doors. I followed her and turned off the lights.

In the back of my mind, her song choice and tears and wince worried me. She had been distracted and sad lately in Glee Club. I had accounted it to her and Finn's breakup, but maybe something else was bothering her. I just hoped that her grief hadn't led to self harm.

**3rd POV**

As the overworked Spanish teacher and the resident diva exited the room, a third person stood up and grabbed his things. He headed towards the doorway and as he passed into the hallway light a face was revealed. Surprisingly, it was one Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

* * *

_**A/N** – The song is The Last Night by Skillet. If you choose to adopt this story, you can ask for the mp3 of this song and I will email it to you along with the story's notes._

Notes


End file.
